Distributed ledger systems (DLSs), which can also be referred to as consensus networks, and/or blockchain networks, enable participating entities to securely, and immutably store data. DLSs are commonly referred to as blockchain networks without referencing any particular user case (e.g., crypto-currencies). Example types of blockchain networks can include public blockchain networks, private blockchain networks, and consortium blockchain networks. A public blockchain network is open for all entities to use the DLS, and participate in the consensus process. A private blockchain network is provided for particular entity, which centrally controls read and write permissions. A consortium blockchain network is provided for a select group of entities, which control the consensus process, and includes an access control layer.
Blockchains are used in crypto-currency networks, which enable participants to conduct transactions to buy/sell goods, and/or services using a crypto-currency. A common crypto-currency includes Bitcoin. In crypto-currency networks, record-keeping models are used to record transactions between users. Example record-keeping models include an unspent transaction output (UTXO) model, and account model (also referred to as account-based model or account/balance model).